Icy cold night
by silverwolf363
Summary: Kathryn is the icy witchof her coven, then one night while in the woods she meets a certain guy who's not so human


Hey this is my first fic so please review and let me know what you think about it~ thanks Wolf_chik  
  
" Where are you going?" asked the coven mother " To the woods mistress." answer the woman as she headed to the door. "Be careful, Kathryn there are dangerous things out on a night like this." "I will be careful, so don't worry about me," answered Kathryn as she went through the door and closed it behind her "I will" she said to her self.  
  
Kathryn headed to the woods thinking about her past ~FLASHBACK "Don't go mommy" said the little girl, "it's a cold night" "Yes an icy, cold night. That is why I must go, honey, I am a witch of ice, as are you. You will understand when your older what it means." Said the mother as she went through he door to the forest beyond. " No, don't go," but she was gone. ~END FLASHBACK~  
  
That was the last time Kathryn had seen her mother. Kathryn had grown to the witch that she was today from that little girl. Kathryn had become the witch of ice, in her mothers place, in the coven. For in the coven there was a witch for everything. Fire, wind, earth, water were a couple of the common ones, but ice was given to one witch and only one, Kathryn was the chosen. There were exceptions to the rules of magic but not a whole lot of room for breaking the rules.  
Kathryn wondered on in to the forest, looking for her clearing that she usually went to. "Where is that clearing?" she muttered under her breath, as she searched for it with mind. "Damn it where is that clearing?" she muttered as she still looked. She held up her palm and whispered 'ignite' into her palm and blew and where she blew there soon was a handful of crackling blue flames. " Now that's better," she said as she looked for the designated tree of ice that she planted in the clearing. She soon spotted it and stepped in to her clearing.  
She looked around, and seeing nothing walked over to her tree. She felt her spirits lift as she started to climb up it. She went to her usual hollow and was soon surrounded with ice. " Sweet ice, soothing ice, help me see what you will me to see," Kathryn made her coven symbol, followed by the symbol of ice, then sent a blast of ice around her to stop someone from disturbing her. The ice built until she was completely surrounded with ice and was in deep meditation. She sat in deep though with silence.  
  
~Meanwhile in the woods else where~  
"You have angered me for the last time, Raze" Said a deep voice with the hint of a growl in it  
"Please master, ulfric, please it's not my fault" said the person called Raze.  
"Do not beg me, now go back to your place and I will deal with you later!" shouted the ruler of the pack.  
"Everyone leave this meeting is over. Jay, Ritz go and put Raze in the pit, I will deal with him later."  
"Yes, Ulfric." They answered together and went to apprehend the man  
The ulfric sat in silence before getting up and taking off into the woods, "such a strange night," he mused as he ran. He ran for what seem liked hours but was really only minutes. He ran until he saw an unusual sight, a woman sitting in what seem to be a silver tree surrounded by what looked like ice. "What can this be?" he wondered. He went towards the clearing and saw that the woman was indeed surrounded completely by ice. "This could prove interesting," he said with a grin. He walked through the clearing until he came to a broad oak on the other side and jumped up in to it with complete ease and settle down to watch the woman in the tree.  
~Kathryn's point of view~ I sat in complete and total concentration, thinking about what the ice had shown me. Nothing major just the usual stuff as in the coven and its well being. Nodding with satisfaction I did the sign of ice to free myself from the hollow. I jumped down from my tree and stretched. "I think I will go take a dip in the spring" I said out loud. So I got in to one of my fighting stances and clasping my hands together I moved them slowly apart until I had a glowing ball of energy in between my hands. " Power of Ice, I call the, form the spring of our sisters, the coven, and the elements." I chanted as I brought my hands over the top of the energy of ice and forced it down in to the earth next to my tree. The spring formed before my vary eyes, as I grinned at the tree's welcome of the flowing waters of the coven. "Now to form a circle of protection.' I said as I raised my hands once more.  
~The Ulfric's Point of view~  
'The woman was a witch!' I thought as I saw what she did with ease. I stared on with wonder as he saw her continue with her work. She raised her hands once more and spoke 'she has the voice of an angel' I mused as I looked on.  
~Kathryn's point of view~ I smiled a real smile as I set to work once more. I raised my hands up in front of me once more this time with the symbol of ice to put up the protection wall. I then concentrated on having a wall of ice around me. "I am Kathryn, daughter of Ivory, Witch of Ice. Power of Ice, I summon the." As I said the last word my hands moved the necessary movements to perform the protection dome, for every witch of the coven can call a protection dome. Finally I could go relax in the spring, I turned on my heel and went towards the spring. As I neared the water I stopped, and turned my head to look around me. "Must have been an animal of some sort." I said as I began to remove my clothes. I stepped in to the spring and immediately relaxed. ' Ahh, that feels so much better,' I said out loud and just closed my eyes to relax.  
~The wolf's POV~ She was more beautiful then anything that he had ever seen he thought, but right now I have to figure out how to get out of here. I looked around for some way to get out. I looked around the area. "Well might as well get some sleep since there's no way out." I was soon dozing lightly; there was a loud noise that awoke me from my light slumber. 'What the in the hell is going on down there?' I whispered as I searched the clearing for some sign of trouble. She was out of the spring, dressed and was looking up at him with anger in her eyes. " Oh shit!" I said out loud as I finally found where the noise had come from. 


End file.
